


Debajo de la fortaleza

by Amara_Salc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angustía, Discriminación, Elfos, Fantasia, Guerras, Hermanos Uchiha, M/M, Reino - Freeform, Traición, Violencia, epoca, hadas, incesto, mansion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Salc/pseuds/Amara_Salc
Summary: Todo se encontraba bien para la vida de Naruto Uzumaki junto con su prima, hasta que un día inesperado se encontró con unos de los mugrosos reyes en su pequeño pueblo, y si fuera poco invitaron a su querida prima a un evento encantado, solo para satisfacerla le permitió ir con la condición que la acompañaría. Fue a partir de ahí que todo se fue cuesta abajo, conociendo a los famosos hermanos Uchihas.Pero para su beneficio, se enteró del misterioso y oscuro secreto de Sasuke, usándolo en su contra al final. Por todo lo que le hicieron.





	Debajo de la fortaleza

**Author's Note:**

> Se encontraban en el año 1659 mas o menos, entre los años que utilizaban carruajes, caballeros con traje, mujeres con hermosos vestidos en un día casual, donde las casas eran de madera, algo más hogareños, pero en como todo solo existían dos clases de sociedad, la clase alta y la clase baja.
> 
> Esta es una de mis historias favoritas, le había dedicado mucho tiempo a esto. Todavía tengo algunos capítulos realizados sin publicar, pero en cuanto vea que les haya gustado, lo publicaré.  
> Otra nota que quiero aclarar es que es una historia algo fantasiosa. Claramente AU. Con algo de OCC en los personajes, no pude evitarlo, tenia que hacerlo para que se desenvolviera de la mejor manera el trama. Aqui se encontraran hadas, elfos, entre otras criaturas como indiqué en las etiquetas.

Narrador

Se podía notar la tranquilidad de esa noche, un clima bastante agradable, el crujido fuerte que causaba el viento contra aquellos arboles del bosque, donde también se alcanzaba apreciar entre las calles unas pequeñas luces, prendiéndose y apagándose en cada segundo. Iluminando un poco al pueblo dándole un toque romántico, claro, tratándose de unas hermosas mariposas color amarrillo. En aquel lugar aun se encontraba gente a esas horas comprando, paseando, trabajando.

Dentro del mismo pueblo, a unos metros de ahí, se apreciaba una pequeña casa acogedora. Donde un joven observaba el cielo oscuro, enfocándose en los destellos de las estrellas a través de su ventana de habitación, el chico tenia cabello rubio brillante, piel bronceada, rasgos finos pero a la vez varoniles, ojos azules como el cielo y lo que más caracterizaba en él, era sus tres líneas horizontales en cada mejilla, dando la impresión de un gato o zorro, las personas del pueblo lo distinguían al instante pero no era algo que les asombrara ya que, en ese mundo había de todo, en los bosques se encontraban elfos, plantas brillantes, bichos raros pero hermosos, que cabe mencionar que en el momento que descubrieron el hábitat de estos seres extraños, principalmente los elfos se convirtieron también como personas dentro de los pueblos, adaptándose a ellos, pero las hadas más pequeñas u otras rarezas seguían ocultándose en los bosques o en otro sitio escondido, no convivían con los seres humanos pese a que los consideraba una amenaza para la naturaleza.

Para ser más precisos, se encontraban en el año 1659 donde se usaba carruajes, caballeros con traje, mujeres con hermosos vestidos en un día casual, donde las casas eran de madera algo más hogareños, pero en como todo solo existían dos clases de sociedad, la clase alta y la clase baja, pero las personas del pueblo no se quejaban sobre ello, consideraban algo normal, y les agradaba su ambiente ya que no les faltaba nada, más que lujos que jamás tendrían a menos de ser un apellido respetable o familiares cercanos de la clase alta.

El chico rubio seguía en la misma posición sintiendo el aire, que tenuemente chocaba contra su rostro haciendo un leve movimiento en sus cabellos, hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta y entraron, dio un leve suspiro por la interrupción, pero sin voltear a ver quién era, ya que, siempre era la misma persona que entraba a su cuarto con frecuencia.

–¡Naruto!– gritó una joven muchacha quien era su prima, vivían juntos con los padres de Naruto.

Era una joven hermosa rubia igual que el otro chico, solo que su color de cabello era más tenue y menos brillante, su tez aperlado y sus ojos color miel dando un toque de ternura y belleza, era menor tres años que su primo y los chicos del pueblo quedaban embobados por ella, lo cual le fastidiaba mucho a Naruto pese que el comportamiento de su prima era más desgastante siendo muy chiflada como si lo mereciera todo.

Al parecer, se encontraba molesta aún sin soltar el manejillo de la puerta donde abrió bruscamente el cuarto.

–Deja de ignorarme, sabes que quedaste de acompañarme a los recorridos del pueblo, habrá un evento de estilo circo– continuó la joven.

–sabes no tengo muchas ganas ir– contestó ahora el rubio.

–¡no me vengas con eso! Tu entiendes perfectamente que no puedo salir por la noche sola– soltó de nuevo la chica. A punto de comenzar un berrinche.

El chico Naruto volteo a mirar y noto que iba de nuevo con lo mismo, volviendo a suspirar y asintiendo sin decir nada, dando entender que estaba bien.

–Wuw eres el mejor– la chica daba pequeños brincos dirigiéndose hacia él para abrazarlo –estaré lista en menos de veinte minutos, asi es que tú también alístate.

Cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

–¿por qué siempre acepto sus caprichos?– se cuestionó mentalmente Naruto.

Sin ganas comenzó a buscar que ponerse, pero decidió no arreglarse mucho por lo que se puso un pantalón café con tirantes poniéndoselos en los hombros junto con una camisa blanca y zapatos estilo de abuelo.

Bajo con desamino a la sala, a esperar a su prima.

Pasaban los minutos y no bajaba, impacientándose cada vez más, hasta oír unos pasos fuertes ocasionados por los tacones.

Apenas iba alegar por tal tardanza pero en el intento quedó mudo al notar a su prima tan hermosa, contemplando su vestido color vino, haciendo perfectamente contraste con su piel aperlada viéndose más sensual en vez de tierna como comúnmente se ve, con su labial rojo intenso sin exagerar.

Observando aquello comenzando a fruncir el ceño de forma sospechosa.

–Tilda dime que no es otras de tus citas, enmascarándola como un paseo simple– mirándola fijamente.

–No seas tonto primo, recuerda que ya no hago eso– contestó la rubia abriendo la puerta ya lista para salir.

–Claro– murmuró, tomó las llaves para salir y cerrar bien su hogar.

–Oye tonto y dime... ¿Cuándo regresara la tía Kushina y tio Minato?– preguntó muy interesada pero sin querer mostrarlo demasiado.

–No tengo idea, puede ser mañana o pasado mañana o dentro de un año– contestó –oe... no te adelantes.

–Ya veo– bufó desanimada caminando cada vez más rápido.

Seguían con su paseo hasta aproximarse hacia el centro del mismo pueblo, llegando al evento que se mencionó, por lo regular esos eventos eran payasos haciendo malabares y diciendo chistes regalando dulces y otras veces magos con sus extravagantes participantes de cuerpos perfectos recibiendo monedas del público, lo demás son simplemente puestos de comida tanto como accesorios.

En eso pasó algunos elfos en la calle trabajando, interrumpiendo la caminata de Naruto y Tilda.

–Aghh los elfos son desagradables– se quejaba Tilda retrocediendo para que pasara un elfo cargando unas cajas.

–No digas eso, son personas como nosotros– respondió el rubio un poco molesto.

–¡Ni hablar! No tenemos las orejas de esa forma, ni las uñas... como bruja ni... nada– con su antiguo rostro de desagrado.

Por un momento la miró irónico para luego comentar –Y pensar que fuiste amiga de pequeña de una elfo– decía con voz burlona.

–Eso fue porque estaba niña y me la encontré en el bosque– dijo ofendida.

Simplemente el rubio puso los ojos en blanco –por supuesto, entonces las hadas voladoras también te desagradan- insistía.

–Ellas son muy bonitas aparte me entere que gracias a ellas, las plantas brillan en la oscuridad– se excusaba, para luego distraerse llendo a un puesto.

El joven Naruto ya no respondió nada, creía que era una pérdida de tiempo hablar con su prima que consideraba muy arrogante, a él le distraía más aquellas mariposas brillantes.

Seguían observando en los puestos, comprándole uno que otro antojo a su prima, deteniéndose a observar a los magos haciendo su increíble magia a la vista de los miradores, todos quedaban asombrados aplaudiendo emocionados.

Aquellos jóvenes seguían con su tour en el pueblo, el rubio ocasionalmente observaba a sus alrededores queriéndose topar con la chica que tanto anhelaba, pero que no le hablaba por no sentirse suficiente para acercarse a ella, pensaba que lo rechazaría de inmediato, pero eso no quitaba apreciarla desde lejos.

Se detuvieron en una exposición de estilo circo con hombres de máscaras, trajeados de colores, otros muy altos haciendo todo tipo de manualidad, su prima corría hacia enfrente para verlos mejor, el rubio se alteró al verla correr y perdiéndola de vista, comenzando a gritarle.

En unos momentos se detuvo al notar que estaba en el centro con aquellos payasos para usarla como voluntaria de magia.

El chico frunció el ceño bastante molesto, por la insentatez de su prima por hacer aquella barbaridad, se quedó parado enfrente lanzándole miradas asesinas a la chica por tal acto.

Cuando finalmente termino el "disque" obra de magia según el rubio, todos aplaudían murmurando por aquella chica tan hermosa.

La joven rubia lentamente se acercó a su primo, buscando la forma de disculparse pero en eso sintió un jaloneo de su brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

–Vámonos a casa, olvídate que te acompañe de nuevo y eso significara que no saldrás ttebayo– dijo molesto el rubio arrastrándola.

–Déjame, me lastimas Naruto– respondió la chica tratando de safarse.

–Sabes que es muy peligroso que te pongas de voluntaria, y luego eres muy bonita ¡podrían robarte tteba!– grito el joven.

–Me alagas primo, pero en serio debes relajarte– contestó la chica queriendo detenerse sin tener éxito.

Naruto ya no quiso responder nada, usaba más su fuerza para arrastrarla con más brusquedad hasta que un señor se le puso enfrente.

El rubio se asustó, que por instinto puso a su prima detrás de él.

–No se alarme jovencito, quería hablar con la muchachita que tiene atrás de usted– habló aquel adulto con cierto respeto, notándose a simple vista que se trataba de alguien con apellido.

–No está en venta– respondió inmediatamente el chico enojado.

El señor hizo cara de sorpresa dando una leve risa, sin sentirse ofendido –Claro que no es la razón por la que quiero hablar con ella, sino porque observe cuando se encontraba de voluntaria y su belleza se me hizo admirable– la mencionaba observándola con cuidado, notando que ahora el rubio puso totalmente a la chica fuera de su vista, por lo cual prosiguió –y bien quería invitarla al evento "mascaras diamante".

Cuando el señor menciono aquello, la chica inmediatamente supo de qué se trataba y quiso salir de su escondite pero su primo no la dejo, ya que, él no sabía de nada.

–Ella es muy joven aun para ir a ese tipo de eventos– el rubio dijo ya dispuesto a irse.

–Al parecer no entiendes lo que digo, bueno, es un famoso evento que se llevara a cabo en el gran castillo de la familia Uchiha, personas de clase alta– resaltó lo ultimo queriendo hacerle entender –solo que el joven doncel Esteben me pidió que invitara algunas señoritas que fueran demasiado hermosas para tener el placer de conocerla sin importar su clase– continuó.

Naruto lo miraba con mucha desconfianza –Eso sigue sin convencerme no me importa si es el rey del mundo, eso suena a que quiere conseguir mujeres débiles y tratarlas como quiere solo por tener mucho dinero ttebayo– soltó indignado.

Pero para su suerte, era claro que su querida prima no pensaría lo mismo –Vamos primo, no seas asi, los de la clase alta no son de esa forma que dices– finalmente la chica habló jalando el brazo de su primo.

El señor con traje quiso meterse en la conversación nuevamente –así es, al contrario les dan su respeto y la tratan como se debe de tratar a una damisela.

Naruto se sentía cada vez más molesto, buscaba la forma de irse de una buena vez, pero miró a su prima y sabía que no se la dejaría fácil si se alejan simplemente, resoplo antes de decir –lo siento, pero me niego, aparte no tenemos lo suficiente para pedir un carruaje e ir hasta aquel rumbo– buscaba una buena excusa.

–No se preocupe por eso, solo díganos donde gusta que la recojan y mandaremos unos de nuestros mejores carruajes– insistía aquel hombre.

La chica rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era un sueño convivir con unos de clase alta y aparte estar en un elegante carruaje. Miraba con suplica a su primo, pero por parte del otro seguía negándose –primo... no puedes... quitarme esta oportunidad, solo será un evento– dijo la chica con voz entrecortada, intentando no llorar enfrente de aquel hombre.

El rubio se sorprendió al escucharla de esa forma, sintiéndose culpable, comenzaba a considerarlo, pero una cosa si estaba seguro de ninguna manera dejaría que fuera sola. Por lo que se le ocurrió una idea, sabia que podía arrepentirse después.

–Podría aceptar con una condición– después de varios segundos meditando el rubio habló, lo cual los dos que se encontraban ahí poniendo toda la atención –debo ir yo también, sino olvídense, que tengo prisa.

Aquel hombre se asombró por la propuesta, no sabia si lo tenían permitido, por un momento quedo pensativo, observando aquel chico si su imagen era apropiada para aquel evento.

Después de algunos segundos de analizarlo, al final decidió aceptar –bien, solo porque la chica lo vale.

Naruto se sintió algo ofendido pero en sí no le tomo importancia, seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza pensando si estaba haciendo bien en aceptar aquello solo por caprichos de su prima... otra vez.

–Bueno, el evento será este viernes, es totalmente formal, de las máscaras eso me encargo yo, tiene que ser con diamante reales y plumas para que puedan entrar– dijo el señor continuando – solo díganme donde los recojo.

El rubio soltó un gran suspiro, volteando a ver a su prima que tenía los ojos con un brillo de alegría, se volvió para mirar al hombre –en cuitres por la esquina– no quiso dar la dirección exacta por desconfianza.

El hombre apuntó en una libretilla que tenía guardado en su bolsillo –me parece perfecto, pasara por ustedes a las 9:00 de la noche, sean puntuales por favor– les miró una vez más antes de irse –con permiso y gracias jovencito– yéndose al carruaje.

Pero repentinamente se volvió a detener para preguntar –disculpa mi mala educación ¿podrían decirme sus nombres?

Naruto también se sorprendió ya que estaba también por irse, sin ponerse de frente contesto aun dándole la espalda –Soy Naruto Uzumaki y ella es Tilda Benaires– mintió claro con el apellido de su prima, obteniendo un reproche de esta.

–Es un placer, mi nombre es Danko para servirle y gracias de nuevo– el hombre volvió anotar en su libretilla para luego subirse en el carruaje e irse sin decir más.

Naruto al notar que se fue de su vista suelta a su prima con la mirada amenazadora.

–¡Ves lo que provocas, por tu imprudencia de estar participando en eventos estúpidos!– reclamó furioso.

Tilda estaba que no le cabía la alegría, no le importo los reclamos de su primo –¿Qué? Si gracias a mi primito iremos a un baile real, después me lo agradecerás...– respondió posicionando sus ambas manos en la cintura donde se le ocurrió decir algo más –sabes puede que hayan tomado en cuenta a... Sakura– observando cautelosamente su reacción, notándolo muy desconcertado y pensativo, decidiendo por continuar –es muy hermosa y no dudo que la hayan invitado también.

El rubio por un momento se ilumino su mirada, para luego pensar lo ilógico que sonó eso –No digas tonterías, aunque fuera no serviría de nada, no le hablaría– habló indiferente arrastrando a su prima de nuevo con fuerza.

–Naruto es muy incómodo que la observes demasiado y no te atrevas hablarle– dijo mientras intentaba tomar el ritmo de su primo quien caminaba a pasos rápidos.

Estaban por llegar a su casa, cuando sintió una gota en la cara, observando que estaba por llover, acelerando las pisadas.

–Eso es algo que no te concierne– la soltó llegando a la puerta de su casa tomando sus llaves para comenzar abrirla rápidamente.

Los dos chicos se adentraron a la casa con leves suspiros, la chica se sentó en el sillón mientras que el otro cerraba con cuidado las puertas de la casa, se sentía desconfiado.

–Primito, enserio... gracias– agradecía la chica con una sonrisa sincera.

–No me lo agradezcas, porque no saldrás en todo la semana hasta que llegue el día de ese estúpido baile de personas ricachonas ttebayo– advirtió sin más subiendo a su cuarto.

El joven de ojos claros se tumbó en su cama recordando las palabras de su prima una y otra vez.

"-... sabes puede que hayan tomado en cuenta a... Sakura-"

Sonrió en solo pensar que probablemente puede que aparezca y gracias al uso de marcaras puede acercarse para poder conversar con ella, al cabo no sabría de quien se trataría.

–Tal vez sea el momento de estar cerca de ti ttebayo– murmuró para sí mismo aun con su sonrisa tonta en su rostro de niño pequeño enamorado.

Aunque sea un joven de diecisiete años se sentía de doce cerca de ella con su comportamiento. Dejando aquello se decidió por levantarse y darse un baño para poder dormir a gusto.

Las horas pasaban y el cielo cada vez se tornaba claro donde se aproximaba la mañana, donde los bichos de la noche desaparecían resguardándose en su hábitat, las hadas se estiraban después de su leve descanso y los elfos desde temprano se levantaban para empezar con sus trabajos que les asignaban los humanos.

En un pequeño cuarto adornado con cosas antiguas y colores anaranjadas, se encontraba un chico rubio despertándose gracias a un reflejo de sol que salía de su ventana, calando los ojos de este.

Bostezando se levanta estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, mientras daba pasos pesados, bajando lentamente para dirigirse hacia la cocina, hirviendo agua para prepararse su té. Volteo hacia la sala y ahí estaba su prima ya levantada parecía molesta.

–Hasta que te dignas a levantarte, tengo mucha hambre– era su querida prima cruzada de brazos.

–Puedes prepáratelo tu misma, ya estas grandecita– contesto.

–Eso intente pero no hay nada, ya casi no hay despensa irresponsable.

El rubio chisto fastidiado –bien, entonces tendrás que esperar a que compre algo para desayunar– respondía mientras se preparaba su té.

–No lo soporto más, mi estómago cruje Naruto– se quejaba tocando su estómago con drama.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? Ya te dije que comprare algo despensa y de paso compro comida hecha– soltó mientras daba un sorbo a su té que ni siquiera estaba lista pero quiso apurarse, tomo las llaves adormilado aun, no le importaba salir con pijama.

–Pero rápido, por favor– insistía haciendo pucheros.

Ya no respondió nada se decidió por tomar su cartera y salir de la casa cerrando la puerta para que no pueda salir su prima, no quería otra barbaridad.

Relajado se dirigía hacia el centro donde había varios puestos de panes, verduras, comida recién hecha, hasta en rebajas.

Se detenía en cada puesto observando que podría comprar solo un poco de despensa, se sentía algo avergonzado ya que era casi el único que andaba en esas fachas, las chicas quienes caminaban con sus bonitos vestidos y sombreros cuchicheaban volteando a ver al rubio dando risitas, el joven solo fruncía el ceño pero no quiso tomarlo en cuenta, proseguía con lo suyo.

Pasaron algunos minutos donde el joven rubio ya tenía varias bolsas con despensa, ya solo le faltaba comprar comida hecha para consentir a su querida prima.

Se encontraba totalmente distraído hasta que... la vio caminar.

Se detuvo ante aquello, se veía realmente hermosa para su gusto, esa chica de cabello rosado, de piel ligeramente pálida quien tenía un hermoso vestido floreado color crema, con su paraguas que quedaba con el vestido y sus guantes de encaje, estaba con otra chica mostrando su bella sonrisa, sus ojos toparon con los suyos al sentir la mirada, donde el chico quedo aún más embobado al darse cuenta que sus ojos verdes se veían aún más claros de lo usual.

Dándose cuenta que la chica ya lo había cachado observándola, se puso totalmente rojo volteando hacia todos lados, tenía que despistarla pero la chica se aproximaba hacia ¿él? Sin pensarlo se fue corriendo con las bolsas en la mano, desconcertando a la joven ojiverde por tal acto, le había llamado la atención aquel rubio.

El chico aun con las bolsas en sus manos seguía corriendo hasta llegar a su hogar, rápidamente tomo las llaves para abrir la puerta entrando dejando las bolsas con descuido en el suelo, azotando la puerta para cerrarla soltando un fuerte suspiro.

–Hasta que apareces, ¿Qué compraste para desayunar?– su prima apareció detrás sonriendo ampliamente.

El chico Naruto ante escuchar aquello, abrió los ojos de forma exagerada, chocando su cabeza hacia la puerta que aún seguía impactado por la escena que paso –el desayuno que imbécil–pensó.

–¿Paso algo? Te ves muy agitado– cuestiono Tilda.

–No es nada– respondió con voz agitada levantando las bolsas del suelo –no había comida hecha, al parecer ya es tarde y se agotó– se dirigía hacia la cocina poniendo las bolsas en la barra, aun con el corazón acelerado.

–¡¿Qué?! No seas mentiroso si aún es demasiado temprano, ha de ser por codo– reclamaba muy molesta señalando el reloj que estaba colgado de la pared.

–Te estoy diciendo la verdad, aparte compre suficiente despensa, hare sopa de miso no tardaré– comenzando a sacar la despensa colocándolas en el refrigerador.

–Muero de hambre, por lo menos dame un pedazo de pan para matar el apetito– acercándose a las bolsas.

–Si sigues comiendo así te pondrás gorda– se burlaba sonriéndole.

–Tu eres quien ya tiene pancita– dió un suave golpe en el estómago del chico.

–Pero aun asi soy muy sexy– decía mientras hacia unos movimientos con sus caderas divertido.

Tilda se rio un poco mirándolo con lo atención –como digas– soltó indiferente la chica comiendo del pan –por cierto también ¿trabajaras hoy?– preguntó despistadamente viéndolo de reojo.

–ya sabes que si– respondió mientras cortaba tomates.

–¿no podrías trabajar horas extras? Para un aumento de sueldo– dijo jugando con sus dedos.

–¿Qué dices?– preguntaba volteándola a ver sin entender lo que trataba de decir.

–Ya sabes... el evento es el viernes y...– intentaba decir mientras jugueteaba ahora con su cabello pero fue interrumpida.

–Ya se para dónde va esto, mi respuesta es no– molesto continuaba cocinando.

–Pero primo, es un evento real tenemos que llevar el mejor traje y el mejor vestido– jalando sus ropas del brazo insistiendo.

–Esta la abuela Richi para la costura que vende barato– mencionó ignorándola.

–No, no quiero parecer pordiosera, nos lanzaran comida pensando que somos unos muertos de hambre– con voz lloriqueando.

–Tilda no pienso gastar mis ahorros para otros de tus caprichos– menciono frunciendo el ceño.

–Por favor, y no te pediré nada en mi cumpleaños– insistía.

–No.

–Bueno en mi cumpleaños y navidad– continuaba jalando a su primo pero mas insistente –por favor, por favor, por favor– rogaba pero este no le hacía caso por lo cual continuaba suplicando, hasta al punto de hartarlo.

–¡Esta bien! Pero no tan caro, después vamos a Sahatú y yo decido el límite, y no me importa si pataleas en la tienda– con un tic en su ojo derecho.

–¡Gracias! Eres el mejor ¿lo sabias?– colgándose de su cuello mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

–Claro, claro pero ya no fastidies con otras cosas que quieras tener, me dejaras en la quiebra– respondió molesto consigo mismo por dejarse manipular de esa forma, pero realmente las mujeres era su debilidad aun cuando se tratara de su prima.

Después que termino de hacer el desayuno, tranquilamente se sentaron en la mesa disfrutando de la comida que morían de hambre, mientras que la joven rubia no paraba de hablar comentando que tipo de vestido usaría, y el traje que le escogería a él insinuando en todo momento que era malísimo al momento de combinar trajes, lo cual el joven solo asentía respondiéndole sonriente.

Naruto desde pequeño era una persona muy energética y sonriente, sin hablar de que era un poco torpe en todo, pero tuvo que madurar cuando su prima se mudó con sus padres, pese que ellos comenzaron a viajar demasiado y como responsable de la casa tenía que mantenerse firme, ya que, su prima tenía una personalidad muy parecida a la de él solo que no era chiflado ni manipulador solo sonriente y necio.

Por tanto que terminaron de almorzar rápidamente recogió los trastes sucios ordenando todo, batallo demasiado ser ordenado, al principio que se encargaba en la casa era un desastre, no podían ni caminar bien por el comedor, ni en todo el hogar, hasta que se comenzó hartar de la suciedad, no sentía paz y forzosamente se hizo una persona limpia y ordenada.

Se tomó una relajante ducha, cambiándose con su ropa usual para el trabajo.

Salía de la casa avisándole a su prima de su ida, quien cerró muy bien las puertas para que su prima no se escapara por ahí, lo que más le molestaba era que tenía que pedir horas extras para poder tener dinero y comprar las prendas del viernes.

Mientras caminaba saludaba algunos conocidos hasta llegar al trabajo que era un local que vendían herramientas de madera, él se encargaba de algunos diseños haciéndolos con cuchillas y maquinas que tenían dentro. Se acerca hacia la oficina de su jefe, tocando la puerta, donde escucho su permiso entró.

-¡qué tal Uzumaki!- lo saludo con alegría, ya que se llevaban bastante bien, de hecho él siempre le ayudaba en los apuros de aquel chico.

-¿Cómo está señor Jiraiya?- saludó también con su sonrisa de costumbre, mientras se acercaba para saludarlo.

-Sabes que me puedes decir solo Jiraiya- corregía para luego continuar el saludo -Todo bien ¿en qué puedo servirte muchacho?-preguntaba levantándose para recargarse en la pared de su oficina.

-Vera quisiera unas horas extras para reunir un poco más de dinero- pidió un poco nervioso.

-Por supuesto ¿paso algo? ¿Quieres que te preste?- preguntó el hombre de cabello blanco preocupado.

-No es nada, solo para unos caprichos de mi prima, ya sabe- rascándose la nuca.

Bufó aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos -Te eh dicho muchas veces que no la consientas tanto, siempre es por ella que trabajas de más.

-Lo sé pero esta vez supongo que será su ultimo capricho que le concederé- dijo agachando la mirada por pena.

-Puedes quedarte las horas que quieras hijo- fue sentándose de nuevo en su silla junto con el escritorio -solo te diré algo, piensa más en ti, recompénsate de vez en cuando- queriendo aconsejarlo.

-Por supuesto, es solo que siempre estoy satisfecho jeje- respondió a un paso a la puerta para poder irse.

-Me agrada tu sencillez, sabes que con gusto cuentas conmigo- tomando algunos papeles para continuar con su administración del negocio.

-Muchas gracias señor Jiraiya- en eso su jefe hizo una seña amenazadora -perdón, Jiraiya- despidiéndose divertido para luego salir.

Pasaron las horas del trabajo quien el joven tenía sus guantes y unos lentes de protección, dando su esfuerzo haciendo los diseños mientras lo lijaba, pintaba, adornaba para que estuviera listo para la venta, cada vez se acercaba la noche, pero de igual forma tenía que quedarse lo cual solo suspiro y continuó adelantando algunas herramientas, queriendo que el tiempo pasara rápido, ya que aquel taller era muy caluroso aun cuando era otoño.

El chico terminando su labor, dio el aviso mientras salía de aquel local, le dolía demasiado los hombros, no podía creer que hacia esto solo para que el dinero que pudo ahorrar se fuera a la basura en unos trajes que por supuesto sabía que ni disfrutaría el día del viernes.

Pasaron los días hasta que llego el día Jueves, pidiendo permiso en su trabajo para llegar un poco más tarde con la intención de acompañar a su prima en aquel local carísimo que solo los de clase media alta compraban, caminaba mientras escuchaba a su prima decir tontería y media sobre cómo sería el día de mañana, para ser sincero se sentía algo alegre por ella, realmente estaba muy feliz su prima.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron al local, que estaba un poco retirado del pueblo, entraron viendo bonitos vestidos y trajes, quien una jovencita los atendía con cortesía. El rubio solo busco un sillón para sentarse mientras su prima salía con diferentes vestidos opinando cada uno de ellos, pasaban las horas y el joven ya desesperado, al parecer no alcanzaría llegar al trabajo como pensó, hasta que la rubia escogió el vestido, Naruto con algo de desconfianza y miedo se acercó hacia la etiqueta donde venía el precio, pero para su sorpresa si alcanzaba con sus ahorros y también para su traje aunque sea decente.

Llegaron con la cajera ya con el vestido y el traje que escogieron, saliendo caminaban con algo de prisa para llegar a su hogar, aunque sabía que no tenía caso ir al trabajo ya después se disculparía.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a su linda casa, su prima se adentró ilusionada pero notó que su primo aun no entraba, quedándose en la entrada pensativo.

-¿Naruto?- Pregunta desconcertada por ver a su primo rubio de esa forma.

-jeje creo que saldré un poco a pasearme- habló dándole una leve sonrisa.

La chica bufó por su actitud -iras al trabajo a disculparte ¿no es asi? Por un día no pasa nada baka- con algo de molestia.

-No, solo quiero pasearme como dije- contesto seco, raro de él.

-te acompañare entonces- la chica tomaba su sombrero de nuevo.

-No, lo siento prima, tenga ganas de ir solo- la detuvo mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Pero que mosco te pico- le decía enojada por tal actitud.

-No tardo lo prometo- respondia empujándola más a la casa para cerrar la puerta con seguro, dejando a una chica confundida y con la palabra en la boca.

El joven rubio comenzó a caminar pensativo observando el suelo, mientras se cuestionaba que si era correcto ir mañana, estaba consciente de que ya había comprado todo, pero aun asi sentía un mal presentimiento, algo en el pecho.

Seguía caminando hasta que observaba como lindos bichos brillantes salían del bosque pese a que ya se acercaba la noche, le encantaba ver aquello, se sintió curioso al voltear a su lado derecho que estaba un enorme área de árboles y demás que estaba sumamente prohibido adentrarse , se decía que las criaturas que se encontraban ahí se enfurecía dañando aquel que entrara, moría de curiosidad que tanta hermosura podía encontrarse ahí, al cabo no podrían notar solo a un hombre, sigilosamente volteando hacia los lados para ver si nadie lo veía dio unos largos pasos hacia adentro, sentía escalofríos por su atrevimiento, se fue acercando hasta sentarse en un tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca de la salida del pueblo, no pudo caminar más por temor, simplemente se acomodó relajándose al escuchar leves sonidos de la naturaleza que se encontraba más cerca.

Entrecerró sus ojos perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.  
Hasta que una luz brillante color aqua llamó la atención del joven quien comenzó a gatear para dar con aquella luz, sabía que no se trataba de una mariposa o bicho, podía diferenciar sus colores, este era aún más bonito, se detuvo al observar una pequeño figura humana, con alas algo transparentes, se acercó más y pudo apreciar esa hermosa criatura que se imaginó que se trataba de hadas que tanto hablaban algunos elfos, su cuerpo era como de un humano normal solo que pequeño del tamaño de su mano, tenía leves puntos en todo su cuerpo que brillaba, viéndose aún más precioso, sus ojos eran muy rasgados y su color de piel muy pálido exagerado, podía verla mejor ya que aquella hada estaba sentada en una roca con los ojos cerrados.

Estaba embobado y emocionado por ver por primera vez en su vida a una hada, se decía que hace algunos años convivían también con personas y las ayudaban con su brillante cuerpo en la oscuridad pero algo paso en aquel entonces que un humano las utilizo donde las hadas comenzaron a esconderse sin tener ningún contacto con ellos, asi fue que muy pocas veces se llegan a ver. Pensando en aquello, la hada abría ligeramente los ojos topándose con el rubio quien se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo.

El joven no pensó dos veces para irse corriendo, temía a que hubiera un montón de hadas como en guerra y lo devoraran o algo parecido, pese a que no sabía a qué podrían hacerle, sentía infinito la salida mientras corría hasta que finalmente salía agitado pero no le fue suficiente y siguió corriendo acercándose más al centro del pueblo sin fijarse que topo con una chica, de tal impacto ambos cayeron al suelo, sobándose la cabeza por tal golpe.

Por tanto el rubio aun aturdido se levantó cuidadosamente sin fijarse a quien se llevó de encuentro, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, se sorprendió demasiado sintiéndose estúpido, era la chica que tanto le gustaba. Todo paso en cuestión de segundos.

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia "doncel" se refiere algo parecido a un príncipe o alteza, a comparación de otros fanfics.


End file.
